CatDog
by TheNightMother
Summary: The Twins are sent to bring a skooma dealer back to Jorrvaskr but things are not aways how they seem. Vilkas/OC & Farkas/OC
1. The Hunt For An Addict

The ground squelched beneath their feet as they drew ever closer to Riften. The twins walked shoulder to shoulder and while Farkas seemed blissfully unaware, Vilkas' mind drifted to far darker places. How he hated Riften he thought to himself. It was wet, it was cold and it stank. Stank with the sickly sweet smell of humans and elves and fear. The people in the city lived in constant fear of being mugged or killed by the Thieves Guild or some sort of strung out Skooma addict.

"Brother…?" Farkas' voice broke through his twins deep brooding thoughts. A head popped up and ice blue eyes met each other to larger of the two twins just grunted in response.

"It's nothing. Just hate this filthy place and our reason to be here." His mind wandered back to the stern discussion Kodlak had given him before they left Jorvaaskar.

"I know, Vilkas. She's a Skooma dealer and you're going to have to find her."

"Kodlak, you know I do not wish to go against you, but can't you send Aela? The Skooma addicts, all of them are idiots. How can one become so dependent on such a pathetic substance?" His feet started moving underneath him as he paced the small room, his mind wandered and his mouth continued on his rant.

"How can one let one's own mind get so cloaked that they can't function?" The words started melding together in his mind and all that came from his throat was a low, deep growl.

" Vilkas, calm yourself. Find the Skooma dealer, and bring her back here. She is wanted by the Jarl of Windhelm. Until he can clear a spot in his dungeons we are to keep her here. Not sure where we will keep her but we will find a way. Now go. You have no choice."

Vilkas grumbled under his breath, annoyed. But it was unlike him to disobey a direct order, so here he was, traveling the wet muddy path to Riften, and going looking for a cat on Skooma. Looks like today would be fun for both him and his brother.

The tunnels down in the Ratways were cold and wet and his inner wolf bristled at the thought of staying here any longer than was needed. Every few feet as they walked softly, they would hear the muttering of some poor offending soul down on their luck. For most of the time that they spent searching for this she-cat, they could hear some Skooma addict listing off different items then getting angry with herself for putting them into the wrong order.

"By the Nine, Do these tunnels go on forever?" Farkas whispered under his breath and his brother snorted in laughter. As he deeply inhaled the musky wet air he caught her scent. Cat, all cat and all woman. His mouth began to water for some reason but he pushed the sensation aside, attributing it to the pleasure of the hunt. The wolf in him wanted to chase some Cat tail and if this little drug addict decided to run, well his wolf might get what he, the man, refused to give it.

The pile of hay she slept on was damp and moldy. Disgusting, but what she had slept on in the past was much worse. She had done much worse than hiding in this filthy little tunnel in her life. But the mold and cold had to be ignored, she couldn't stop. For some reason Ulfric wanted her, the racist bastard, and there was no stopping that man when he wanted something. Her ears perked up as she picked up her tail and began to groom it softly. The tunnels were as quiet, as they normally were, and she chuckled to herself as one of the sugar-heads listed off different objects and became angry. She had spent so much time around the sugar-heads that it seemed almost normal to her now to deal with their crazed mumbling. She had tried the drug, but being a Khajiit, she got less of an effect from it. Not her choice of drug. She would much prefer to sit in the tavern for the night drinking mead. Skyrim was good for that, as much as the Nords may hate her for her fur and tail, most had enough decency to let her drink alone.

Footsteps. Her ears perked up as she listened closer. It was not the usual shuffle of a sugar-head, it sounded much more determined, like people who did not spend most of their time down here.

Then a soft voice "By the Nine, Do these tunnels go on forever." An unknown voice lowly stated. And then a snort which was deeper than the first voice.

Two of them, oh sweet Azurah please let her live through this, she thought to herself. She compacted her small furred body into the corner, her pitch black fur helping to conceal herself from the intruders. She fiddled through her rough spun tunic and her paw wrapped around the sprig of Nightshade she always kept with her. "Please Azurah keep me safe and hidden." She whispered under the breath. She sat there as the footsteps approached, and she prayed.


	2. A Kitten Pounces

Vilkas was hunting purely by scent now and the wolf in him enjoyed the thought of ripping this little she-beast's throat out. He shook his head to clear the thoughts away and mentally reprimanded himself. Something about these drug peddlers got to him. They were weak, and worthless. They put themselves into these filthy types of places the twins now hunted through.

Farkas growled deep in his chest, rousing his brother out of his thoughts again. Heavy armor clinked softly against itself as he motioned his head to the left, around a corner. The older twin nodded in understanding and quickly rounded the corner into an empty room.

"Fuck!" He shouted out, the word echoing off the far wall and back down the tunnel and tossing his great sword.

"She has to be here! I can fucking smell her!" Vilkas growled deep as he peered into the darkness around them.

There was something here. He could not tell if it was here or had recently left, but there was something of importance along the back wall. Farkas stood in the doorway, watching his brother fume. Water dripped around him and he could have sworn he heard a small shuffle from the blackness.

Vilkas' large footsteps thudded ever closer to the darkened corner, and the ground changed. Instead of roughhewn stone under his feet, it was soft moldy hay. And it stank. She had to be close, even still in the Ratway.

"She can't have gone far, the hay still stinks…" He sighed deeply and called out to his brother. His voice trailed off as the darkness close to him twitched. So softly that no one else might have noticed it, but still it was there.

He peered deeper, focusing and squinting his eyes to make out shapes in the darkness. What should have been more rough stone was just black, pure black. The darkness twitched again, and suddenly two ice blue orbs came went flying towards his face.

Farkas jumped into action when the darkness shifted and a tiny black Khajiit flew flying toward his brother's face. The larger man fell backwards, squarely on his ass which in any other circumstance might have been funny but not now. Now he had a cat to catch, so they could get the hell out of this cold damp tunnel.

Unluckily for their prey, but luckily for them, she had chosen to house herself in a room with only one exit, the one doorway he now occupied. His body tensed up for impact as he saw the small animal fly towards him, probably thinking that her body could fit between his legs. It might have worked, too, if Vilkas had not chosen this moment to throw an empty bottle at his attacker. It hit her harmlessly in the leg but damage was not the reason that he had chosen to throw it. His smart brother had timed it just so, that as the cat crouched to dive between his legs the impact had distracted her for the split second it took for Farkas to shift his weight. What he thought was going to be a tougher impact, hit him with only enough force to slightly push a breath out of him.

Farkas stared down at the black cat form that had stopped moving in surrender. She just stared up at his now, her big blue orbs of eyes blinking rapidly. He crouched over her form so she wouldn't be tempted to run as Vilkas stood and retrieved a torch from his pack. There was the sound of stone on stone and soon the room was filled with the dim warm glow of the torch.

She stared up at the smaller of the two men from the flat of her back. 'Nords. Always Nords. Why was it always Nords?' Her inner voice screamed to flee but the man must have seen it in her eyes as he crouched over her body. Light flared and she heard the crackle of a torch and footsteps as The Big One stepped closer to her.

"What is your name, Cat?" The Big One shouted at her. She opened her mouth but not a sound would come out. Like a newborn all she could do was push air from her lungs with no sound.

"I think it's her, Brother" The Small One said, raising his head to look at The Big One. "She's the only cat down here. And even if it isn't her she will just come running back when we let her go. No harm, no foul."

The Big One just shrugged simply and took a rope from his pack. The Small One stood and allowed her to sit up. She offered her wrists to The Big One, knowing all too well that she had no choice. This caused an amused chuckle from The Big One.

"Good choice, Cat. But know that if you try to run I won't hesitate to rip your drug clogged throat if you even attempt to run."


	3. Crying Kitten Tears

Woooooot we are on to a new chapter. I hope to you know… actually start the companion's quest line soon. I own nothing other than my Kitty Cat Face.

A huge thank you to VyvienLyris, who edits all of my work. Could not sound decent without her. Pleasssssseee Feed me your reviews. It is the only food I need.

* * *

She fell forward as The Big One gave a sharp tug on the cord that was biting into her wrists.

"Careful, you idiot. If we bring her back damaged or dead, Kodlak's not going to be happy, and then we won't get paid. And don't expect me to cover for you on that one. Not as if he wouldn't already know it was you. You have made your distaste at this particular job fairly clear to everyone around you." The Small One seemed almost amused at the situation they had fallen into. The Big One just snorted in disgust

"Well, Farkas, I will make you this deal. You keep her with us… You watch her whenever she has to do whatever it is cats do, and I promise that I will not tear her throat out the minute she looks ready to run off." He held out the cord to The Small One and dropped it rather unceremoniously into his hand.

Armor clanked rather loudly to her sensitive ears as The Big One pushed past his twin, their shoulders making contact and The Small One stepped backwards to regain his balance. The Big One stormed off down the dark passage way. Finally, when he was gone she found her small voice and pashed as many words as she could out of her mouth

"I am but a humble button maker… I know not what I have done!" The Small One turned around to her as the mewl fell past her lips and large salty tears began to stain her black fur.

His sharp blue eyes softened as her back hit the wall and she sunk down onto her back paws, sobbing.

* * *

'By the Nine,' Farkas thought, 'the damn thing is so small, and confused. How could she be the one that they were looking for?' The rope fell from his hand to the stone ground, yet she made no motion to run.

Her tiny form curled into a ball, sobbing against the rough wall and he approached her slowly drawing a cave bear pelt out of his pack. She only wore a rough spun tunic, and the air was cool, as Skyrim's air usually was, and he figured she must be chilled through her fur. He spun the cloak around her shoulders as her watery blue eyes rose up to meet his. The confusion at the situation was clear in them and he sunk down to her level. Immediately he watched her small form move slightly farther away from him as if she was frightened.

"Shhhhh. I am not here to hurt you. Neither I nor my brother are here to hurt you, no matter how much he seems to think it. We were told that The Jarl of Windhelm is looking for you. He told us that you have been dealing skooma in his hold."

"Never. I sell buttons and buttons only." She sobbed again and then exhaled. He didn't understand the cats or how they did business but he could tell something this girl obviously was not a skooma dealer. Maybe an addict, but not a dealer.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"M'Inneri,"

"Well, M'Inneri, I am Farkas and my brother is Vilkas. We're going to take you back to Whiterun and we will get to the bottom of this." He stood and offered his hand to her as a gesture of faith. She looked up at him and placed one small paw in his hand.

"You won't turn me over to that racist bastard will you?" Her voice was filled with such fear, he could not understand it, but he shook his head no.

"Not until we know what is really going on."

* * *

Vilkas stormed off down the corridor. He could not understand it but something about this cat bothered him. Something about that tiny black furred body made him want to transform and chase her. His mouth watered at her scent and he wanted to bite her neck and watch he body twist.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and mumbled under his breath "Damn it, you idiot. Get a hold of yourself. You are a man, not a wolf."

He emerged on to the wooden platform that was suspended over the water way and shivered. 'Damn this dampness,' he thought as he headed toward the door to Skyrim. All he wanted was to get home and sleep. He just wanted to forget this horrible job.


End file.
